Talk:Jessie
Page naming The topic of page naming was discussed on Talk:Slinky Dog. I think that's a good page to read and consider. I have the official Toy Story/''Toy Story 2'' press kit, and it has Jessie listed as just Jessie. It does not mention Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl. That doesn't mean changes have occurred (merchandise with Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl or Bullseye Pride). And if we do find official sources with those names we can make them redirects. As for Slinky, I actually prefer Slinky since most people would probably search that way. But if others agree, then where possible we should follow the movie credit names for the real page and use redirects elsewhere. Comments? --Jeff (talk) 00:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Slinky Dog, however, was a real toy. Slinky is just a nickname, much like RC to RC Car. I think redirects are fine for now. As for Jessie, that's her only given name. Jessie the yodeling cowgirl comes from the TV show intro, but never used anywhere else. Bullseye was always Bullseye as well. It's only by assumption that his last name is 'Pride.' -SlashMan 23:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Move back to Jessie? I was ready to just move back all these pages that Angrywolf99 made this morning, but decided to ask what others thought. yes, this may be Jessie's real name, but 99% of the people coming to the site will look just for Jessie. So make Jessie the real page and have the yodeling cowgirl as the redirect. Same for Ken Carson - who knew he had a last name?!? Ken should be the page, Ken Carson the redirect. Anyone disagree? --Jeff (talk) 13:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) *I'm with you on that: I think names should be kept as simple as possible (i.e. "Jessie" for "Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl", "Wheezy" for "Wheezy the Penguin", "Bullseye" for "Bullseye the Horse", etc.) --Longliveaki 15:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, hopefully I've moved everything back as it was. If you find I've screwed things up let me know. thanks. --Jeff (talk) 20:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Change the Page Image please! It's really creepy and not Jessie's best side... yodel voice IMDb lists the late Mary Kay Bergman as having provided the yodeling voice for Jessie. Bergman is credited in the film for "Additional Voices" but I couldn't find anything on the web that links her as Jessie's yodeler. If anyone knows of a source for that, I'd rather not take IMDb's word on that. IMDb has a reputation for accepting information without verifying its validity. —Scott (talk) 01:10, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :That one's easily verified, the info came from Bergman's official promotional site (managed by an associate but authorized and all info confirmed) prior to her death; the site's now a memorial, but the page is still there, here. Is this sort of thing worth noting here on the character pages, though, or just as a note on the credit pages, as just discussed (Patrick Fraley, also credited as additional voices, explained in interviews and his site's resume, which I need to see if I can find again, that he did "Buzz Lightyear's exertion noises," but I'm not sure that would be worth adding to Buzz' page). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:07, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Fraley's contribution sounds more like Buzz sound effects where Bergman's involvement could be more closely equated with Robert Goulet as the singing voice of Wheezy. What do you think? —Scott (talk) 03:05, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, not quite, considering the yodeling is really an effect in this instance rather than singing lyrics. In both cases, this stuff pretty much falls under ADR (automatic dialogue replacement) or "walla," providing either background noises or looping specific lines or sounds, though the yodeling is probably more extensive than exertion noises, but it's still on par with providing a character's screams or snores (which Bergman also did a lot of). It's just a general question worth asking, though, since there are probably more examples that may come up, in deciding how to handle it in the articles, i.e. a trivia or "additional performers" note (in some cases, it could also encompass recasts for videos, video games, commercials, etc), or just leave it on the actor's page and the credits. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:17, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I wasn't thinking it was just ADR. Which makes sense because I couldn't remember when Jessie yodels at all in the movie, so it must have just been minor. Given this, maybe it's just best to keep the information about Bergman's contribution on her page. —Scott (talk) 03:35, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I think she did in a couple scenes or more, as a greeting or battlecry, but yeah, it served the same function as a yell or a laugh; it wasn't sustained singing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:42, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Toy Story? Why is Jessie's page linked to the Toy Story page? She wasn't in the first movie.